Mi infierno
by ZeroBraginski
Summary: Después del final de la segunda guerra mundial Prusia se ve forzado a trabajar para Rusia, confundido y dolido por la derrota anteriormente sufrida el tratara de mantener lo que más pueda su orgullo en alto, sin saber que tanto el como Ivan están pasando por momentos difíciles que los harán comenzar a hablar más.


Hey aquí con una larga historia en la casa de Rusia, espero que les guste como irán transcurriendo las cosas y se animen a seguirla hasta el final. Como muchos de ustedes que siguen el anime de Hetalia y el comic (o uno de los dos) Deben saber que Prusia junto con otras naciones pasaron una temporada en casa de Rusia. Bueno esta historia trata de abarcar todo el tiempo en que estos dos vivieron bajo el mismo techo, los problemas de naciones que se estaban presentando en aquella época y la tensión que se generaba entre Estados unidos, Rusia y China.

Un agradecimiento a las personas que leyeron esta historia antes de que me decidiera a subir el primer capitulo, el fic esta dedicado a Rinoa L trancy autora de muchos de los fics que me gustan y querida amiga para mi. Lean sus fics, son realmente buenos y las tramas históricas que crea sin duda de las mejore. xD Sin más que agregar espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1-Parte 1: Existir.

Nuevamente sangre corría por mi cabeza hasta caer por mi mentón, yo me encontraba sentado en el piso observando de forma desafiante al sujeto que me había provocado aquella herida. No lo iba a dejar de mirar como si estuviese analizando a la basura más grande del mundo y deje ver mi típica sonrisa de victoria lo que automáticamente le provoco regresarme otra sonrisa… Cuando él sonreía de aquella forma ya sabía yo que algo malo me ocurriría, pero era eso lo que yo esperaba.

Una patada en mi estómago fue lo que recibí momentos antes de terminar siendo sujetado por el cuello y azotado contra la pared más cercana.

-Agh!-.

Me observo sin dejar de sonreírme para luego abrir su maldito hocico para decir lo que no deseaba escuchar.

-Pórtate bien Gilbert, los perros deben de obedecer a sus dueños ¿verdad? Dios… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Se supone sabes entrenar perros, entonces ¿Por qué te es tan difícil saber que no debes decir ciertas cosas? -.

Hacerlo enfadar era extremadamente sencillo, lo que provocaba en mi unas cuantas risas al ver lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. Era simplemente una forma de divertirme, aunque todas las demás naciones a nuestro alrededor se preguntaban la razón por la cual no sabía mantener la boca cerrada…

No se lo diría a nadie, pero por mucho que odiara a Rusia y por sobre todo odiara verme humillado de aquella forma y muchas otras, una parte de mí se sentía bien al recibir aquellas palizas. Se trataba del daño que no era capaz de hacerme a mí…

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte en aquella última batalla y hubiera creado una mejor estrategia, quizás y solo quizás… Ahora no me encontraría allí, estaría con West en alguna parte, no de la mejor forma, pero me encontraría con mi familia, arreglando nuestros errores de alguna manera, trabajaría la tierra y hubiera buscado la manera de sacar a mi gente adelante… Pero eso no era más que un sueño… Aquel hombre que estaba frente a mí, se encargó de quitarme todo…

-Otra vez vuelves a observarme co

n aquella mirada de odio… ¿Tanto me odias Prusia? Oh… Ya no debería llamarte así, después de todo… ¿Te llamo solamente Gilbert ahora? -.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, al tiempo que una fuerza apretaba con fuerza mi corazón, el dolor de la impotencia, de que todo estaba acabado me invadió aquella horrible sensación de estar ahogándote dentro de un pozo oscuro, donde el sonido pareciera no existir y se vuelve tan sofocante que solo deseas sentir que te destrozan para escapar de eso…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Kesese… Hahaha… JA! ¡Puede ser que ya no sea una nación ni un estado libre de Alemania, pero nunca he dejado de ser Yo! El asombroso Prusia~-.

\- ¿Qué tiene de asombroso un perdedor que permitió que su gente fuera despojada de su tierra? Fufufu~ Eres muy divertido… Y veo que otra vez lo olvidaste, pero es Da~ y no Ja… ¿Tengo que enseñarte ruso otra vez? Creí que lo habías aprendido hace siglos. -.

Otra vez, él sabía al igual que yo que decir para que el otro se sintiera miserable… Y como era de imaginarse las palabras dolían peor que los golpes que pudiésemos darnos el uno al otro, pero al menos para mí, el sentir que mi cuerpo se destroza era insignificante… No deseaba sentir que destrozaban mi alma, más anhelaba que mi cuerpo fuera el que sufriera, como si fuera el castigo que merecía por haber terminado así, deseaba sentir en carne propia algo similar a mis demonios internos.

-¿No te hace eso a ti más perdedor? Vamos hiciste hasta lo imposible tratando de desacerté de mí, ¿no, Rusia? Y mira donde sigo, hasta que desaparezca me encargare de sacarte de quicio cuantas veces sea posible-.

Ivan se giró y apartó de mi lado justo en el preciso momento en que lograba ver un leve cambio en la expresión de su rostro… Acaso era… Una expresión que me recordaba a la mía, a una faceta que no deseaba nadie pudiera observar, pues al final, no importaba que tan asombroso o poderoso lograra ser, los sentimientos eran algo que me inundaban y muchos de ellos me habían sentir patético… A mí, al gran Prusia… Al patético y estúpido prusiano que se encontraba cayendo de rodillas al piso, tosiendo luego de recibir unos cuantos golpes en algunas zonas de mi ser.

-Te detesto…-.

Me ahogaba, me sentía inútil, impotente y por segunda vez en toda mi existencia… Y ahora como si fuera para siempre, me sentí vencido y acabado, mas prometía al viejo Fritz que fuese como fuese no iba a dejar que estos sentimientos me detuvieran, yo le demostraría que nadie podía detenerme…

-Lo ignoras ¿verdad? Prusia, lo mucho que yo deseo ver como desapareces y te consumen en locura… No sabes lo mucho que yo te odio a ti-.

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras, aquel tono de voz que pareciera como si fuera a romperse, me recordó fugazmente a cuando conocí a Ivan en los campos de nieve cuando yo no era más que un niño… Él estaba dolido por algún motivo y siendo mi persona nuevamente el que le había hecho daño ¿Pero en qué? Lastimarlo era sin duda alguna mi deseo, pero ¿cómo sentirme el ganador cuando siquiera sabía la razón por la que estaba ganando?

Los días transcurrieron de la misma forma, el daba unas cuantas órdenes a alguno de sus sirvientes más cercanos y ellos nos la entregaban a nosotros, las naciones caídas ante él y sus nuevos juguetes… Aún recuerdo cuando llegue, me despojo de mi cruz de hierro, de mi uniforme y en su lugar me entrego una camisa simple junto con unos pantalones de tela y unos zapatos, no era malo. Sin embargo, no era la clase de ropa o accesorios a los que estuviera acostumbrado, en especial a la perdida de mi cruz de hierro… Deseaba recuperarla…

Me levante durante la madrugada, a horas en que el sol aun no aparecía en el cielo, camine silenciosamente para que Rumania, quien dormía en la misa habitación que yo no despertara… Realmente hubiera sido molesto tratar de callarlo.

Escabulléndome entre los pasillos con cuidado, cerciorándome que no hubiera moros en la costa, logre llegar a la puerta que daba al despacho de Rusia, y si mi intuición no fallaba, aquí el ruso guardaba muchos de los objetos que nos arrebataba. Abrí la puerta tratando de que hiciera el menor ruido posible y logré ingresar, tan fácilmente… Tan jodidamente fácil que me estremecí por completo.

Grave error…

-Fufufu… No creí que estarías tan temprano esperando que te diera alguna orden o alguna paliza… ¿Por cuál de las dos viniste? Gilbert-.

Gire lentamente mi mirada para observar el escritorio que se encontraba a mi izquierda, busque los orbes violetas que intuía me miraban fulminante, mas no pude hallarlos, ellos se encontraban con la mirada en una fotografía vieja, me acerque de forma pausada observando sus movimientos intuyendo que aún era seguro el avanzar, cuando pude ver en la imagen a quien reconocí como China. En ese mismo instante volteo la imagen y con unos ojos iracundos me miro.

\- ¿Y bien? -.

Apreté los puños y en cosa de segundos lo mire con una sonrisa, él no iba a intimidarme, que lo intentara, si no pudo intimidarme en nuestra última batalla mucho menos podría lograrlo en su casa.

-Por ninguna de las dos, solo me desperté temprano hoy para ver si lograba hacer unos cuantos quehaceres antes de ver tu horrenda cara, kesesese~-.

-Hoh… Ya veo-.

Se levantó, dejando que su imponente presencia y aura asesina se pudiese sentir con mayor claridad, estaba molesto… No, estaba muy triste…

\- ¿Estas bien? -.

¿Por qué demonios mi boca no se mantuvo cerrada en aquel momento? Ivan detuvo su caminata hacia mí y pude sentir como el ambiente se calmaba un poco.

\- ¿Eh? -.

Rusia me miro como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar, y no lo culpo… hasta ese momento yo tampoco me lo creía. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta cuando me percaté que una lagrima caía por su mejilla, algo dentro de mi sintió la necesidad de sujetarlo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara…

-¿R-Rusia estas bien? H-hey… Si lo necesitas, puedo escucharte un momento, es normal no tener un buen día, hehe…-.

Volvió a caminar hacia mi esta vez, no pude percatarme de sus intenciones, me sujeto por la muñeca izquierda y me arrojo contra uno de los sofás del cuarto, posicionándose sobre mí. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas el ver su cara tan cerca de la mía ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? Trate de apartarlo, pero me sujetaba con fuerza observando atentamente lo que yo hiciera. Demonios con Braginski, me había tomado completamente con la guardia baja y el no saber lo que se proponía me ponía de los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga… Gilbert quieres que haga algo? -.

Mi nerviosa mirada se encontró con la suya, me observaba como si no supiera lo que debía hacer, se encontraba creo igual de ignorante que yo sobre la situación en la que nos habíamos metido. ¿Dónde se habían metido los puñetazos y rasguños del día anterior? ¿Qué había cambiado en aquella mañana? Ivan se apartó sin dejar de observarme, mirándome como si estuviera analizando la actitud que acababa de mostrar, mientras yo buscaba respuestas y esperaba que mi acelerado corazón se tranquilizada de una vez.

\- ¿Ivan? -.

\- _proshcheniya_ … Vete ahora Prusia, es mejor que te vayas…-.

Se volteó comenzando a caminar en dirección al escritorio donde la foto que había estado observando con antelación, le observé alejarse del sofá y en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente me puse de pie, deslizándome hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pude, desapareciendo de su vista y preguntándome que mierda había sucedido hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos… Ivan llorando, yo olvidándome unos instantes del odio y queriendo saber que le ocurría… Él… Él acorralándome como si fuera a decirme algo impórtate…

\- ¡Agh! No tengo tiempo para esto… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que preocuparme por el bienestar de este idiota…-.

Camine rápidamente por el largo pasillo de mármol, tratando de no pensar sobre el reciente acontecimiento, pero no importaba cuanto me esforzara aquellas imágenes no salían de mi cabeza y era repugnante saber que yo… ¡El gran Prusia! Quien se supone debería odiar a ese Rusky por todas las cosas que hizo hace no tanto tiempo… Había sentido pena por aquel idiota, interés en saber que le ocurría y por, sobre todo, nerviosismo al verlo tan cerca de mí.

Sentí como la sangre brotaba de mi mano izquierda, me di la vuelta y observé que había sucedido y para mi sorpresa mi marcha se había detenido y le había dado un golpe con la mayor de mis fuerzas a la pared.

\- ¡Demonios! -.

Nuevamente otro golpe, seguido por otro igual y no pude detenerme, la ira que sentía aumentaba en cada momento, no estaba enojado con Rusia, no… Estaba molesto conmigo, **_¡Scheiße!_** Yo era quien debió haber protegido a mi gente de ese cretino y sus monos de circo, yo debí haber sucumbido para que a mi hermano le ocurriera nada… Ahora se encontraba bajo las ordenes de Alfred y yo estaba como un idiota, siguiendo como un perro a sigue a su amo, al desgraciado que se quedó con todo lo que alguna vez llame mío…

-Y ahora estoy con el corazón agitado, pues no entiendo… ¡QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE AQUÍ! -.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos en cosa de segundos, sujete mi mano sangrante y me movilice nuevamente veloz por el pasillo hasta dar con uno de los grandes baños de la casa. Era la primera vez que entraba a ese cuarto de baño… Observe las grandes y blancas paredes, que eran cubiertas por pequeños detalles de ámbar, lo que me hizo sentir un poco nostálgico, recordando un gran regalo que le hicimos a los rusos en una ocasión… Mire con mayor atención y note que formaban lo que yo reconocí como girasoles… Mosaicos de girasoles…

-Vaya… Es… Demasiado lindo-.

Seguí con la mirada los arreglos hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, el lavamanos, un lavamanos enorme sobre un bello mueble de madera, la que a leguas me decía que debía ser de algún árbol fino, quizás Haya o Nogal… Con interés abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua calmara las heridas de mi mano izquierda.

Era la primera vez en que me sentí un poco a gusto en aquella gran casona, podía sentir que las decoraciones fueron hechas con ámbar, ámbar traído de Prusia, quizás cuantos años tenían aquellas paredes, pero tenían en ellas algo que me recordaba a mi hogar. Maldito Ivan y su jodido poder para conseguir todo lo que quiere…

-Pero hay una cosa que él no puede tener… Y eso lo atormenta-.

Cerré la llave y abrí el cajón del mueble en busca de vendas, las cuales afortunadamente no me demore en hallar junto a lo que reconocí como una botella de Vodka. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Seguramente este lugar era su favorito para ducharse o darse largos baños de burbujas… ¿Con Vodka?

- _Hahahaha_ , parece una mujer-.

Era algo bueno de que reírme con los demás cuando estuviéramos solos, pero seguramente terminare dormido una semana si el bastardo de Rusia se enteraba que había estado aquí. Luego de vendar mi mano y asegurarme de que no hubiese quedado ninguna mancha de sangre en aquel lugar decidí que lo mejor era salir de allí y hacer de cuenta que no lo conocía. Salí del cuarto y decidí bajar a la cocina pues ya vendría a ser hora de que todos fueran a desayunar.

\- ¡Prusia! Donde estabas es muy raro que tú seas el último en bajar a desayunar-.

Mire a Hungría quien estaba en la pequeña mesa junto con Rumania, la verdad me sorprendía que de todos los de la casa solo me hubiera encontrado a ellos dos… ¿Tan tarde había llegado?

-Eh… Fui a correr en los jardines temprano en la mañana… Ya sabes, paso el día ocupado con las ordenes de la casa, entonces preferí levantarme más temprano, pero olvidé la hora ¿Dónde están los demás? -.

Eli se levantó de su silla y paso a llevar con el codo la cabeza de Vlad , quien automáticamente mostró los colmillos y se puso a insultarla o decir algunas palabras muy pesadas, aunque mi querida amiga simplemente se limitó a ignorarlo… Ni yo que soy tan genial lograba soportarlo por mucho tiempo cuando se ponía así.

\- ¿Quieres que te sirva? Dudo que puedas sujetar bien las cosas con tu mano en mal estado-.

Avergonzado oculte tras mi espalda mi mano vendada pero ya había sido muy tarde, la húngara la había visto y se veía en sus ojos que estaba preocupada, pero como ya era costumbre entre nosotros ella simplemente se limitó a acercarme un poco de pan y leche sin preguntar qué había sucedido.

-Gracias Eli ¿Hoy es lo único que hay? -.

La observe mientras me llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca, _Gott_ , cuanto extrañaba el sabor de un pan recién horneado o al menos fresco, no como las sobras que nos hacían comer en aquella casa, la leche era lo único que con seguridad sabía que estaba un tanto fresca pues siempre soy yo el que ordeña a las vacas de la casona.

-El otro día pude hacer galletas simplemente porque Rusia me pidió hacer unas y no las quiso todas para él, lamento decirte que no tienes suerte el día de hoy-.

Hungría termino de beber el vaso de leche que tenía en la mano y con cuidado lo apoyo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿No podrías pedirle al señor Rusia el poder preparar nuevamente unas galletas? Serás tonta, pero tengo que decir que estaban pasables y seguro que Bulgaria quiere comer más-.

\- ¡Si las pides de esa forma Rumania, la próxima vez que tenga permiso de hacer galletas olvídate que veras algunas! -.

Y como siempre estos dos ya habían comenzado nuevamente a discutir, realmente se llevaban peor que yo con el señorito… Al menos nosotros podíamos tener conversaciones largas sin la necesidad de acabar en discusiones. Utilizando la mano derecha tomé el vaso que anteriormente me había acercado Elizabeth y bebí su contenido rápidamente, estaba fría y no era muy agradable al recordar que afuera el clima se ponía cada vez peor.

Acabado ya el desayuno y de por fin haber terminado de limpiar las cosas de la cocina, me dirigí a mi habitación para ver si en alguna gaveta del closet podía hallar algo más abrigador ahora que me tocaba salir a encargarme de los animales, al llegar al cuarto saque lo que pude encontrar y para mi suerte una chaqueta de paño de lana estaba justo al fondo, se veía algo vieja, pero al tomarla entre mis manos y verificar si estaba limpia deje ver una sonrisa al comprobar que estaba perfecta, me la probé de inmediato, alegrándome de que solo me quedara un poco larga.

Nuevamente me dirigí al pasillo en dirección al patio de la casa, tomando unas cuantas cubetas, además de escobas y me dirigí a los establos para comenzar mis labores del día. Me agradaba ver que los caballos ya me reconocían y se alegraban al verme cuando entraba al establo, acercando sus cabezas a las puertas de sus cubiles y haciéndome gestos para que los acariciara, claramente se debía a lo asombroso y genial que era al tratar con ellos, pues estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajos y a compartir con animales.

Mientras acariciaba a la más joven y la favorita de Ivan, una yegua de color avellana y los ojos miel, me pregunte si West estaría cuidando bien a los nuestros o si nuestros otros hermanos, los que tenían el privilegio de estar con él lo estarían cuidando bien por mí.

-Si el estúpido de Hesse no lo cuida como corresponde se las verá conmigo, _kesese_ ~-.

Ya debían de ser alrededor de las doce, pues mientras yo limpiaba observe que el trio báltico salía de la casa y se subía a un automóvil, seguramente irían a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas y como era norma siempre salían alrededor de las doce del día o una de la tarde para volver a eso de las dos y comer junto con Braginski en el comedor y la mesa principal de la casa. Antes de que el auto saliera del recinto, salí corriendo del establo y alcance a que Estonia me viera hacerle señas consiguiendo que bajara la ventana y me mirara.

\- ¿Prusia? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Se acabó algo que necesites? -.

\- No, no Estonia, nada de eso, veras me preguntaba si podías regresarme el favor que te hice el otro día, al echarme la culpa por algo que habías hecho mal para que Braginski no te matara-.

Pude notar como el contrario se tensó, mientras los dos que iban con el prefirieron hacer como que no escuchaban nuestra conversación, se movió un poco y acercándose un poco más me miro asustado.

-No te puedo llevar con nosotros Gilbert, sabes que tienen prohibido salir del recinto si el señor Rusia no los autoriza… Por favor, no hagas que me mate-.

Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír un poco antes de apoyarme sobre el automóvil y agacharme un poco para decirle mis verdaderas intenciones.

-No seas idiota, _hahaha_ , no tengo intenciones de salir, sé que te traería problemas… Ahora enserio, lo que quiero es que me traigas unas latas de cerveza Estonia, hombre, no se cuanto a pasado desde que no he bebido una y como tu si tienes dinero me gustaría que me consigas si se puede una alemana si no… Bueno, tomare lo que traigas-.

El estonio se vio un poco más tranquilo de lo asustado que estuvo hace unos instantes, sus compañeros también parecieron suspirar con alivio mientras que se miraban y asentían.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Bien… Te debía un favor así que no me molesta comprarte unas cuantas, pero te las dejare en el establo cuando vuelta… Si te descubre por favor, tendrás que decir alguna cosa que me quite de sospechoso Gilbert…-.

\- De eso no te preocupes, si lo descubren asumiré cualquier responsabilidad, de todas formas, muchas gracias Estonia-.

Me aleje del auto comenzando a caminar de regreso al establo, para escuchar como las rejas se abrían y el motor del auto comenzaba a alejarse. ¡Al menos sabía que podía alegrarme de saber que esa tarde tendría unas cuantas latas de cerveza fría para mí! Aunque, quizás comparta algunas con los muchachos, definitivamente varios extrañarían el sabor de una buena cerveza… O al menos el sabor de la cebada fría en sus bocas.

-Seguramente me sabrá genial sea de donde sea-.

Me apoye en la puerta para abrirla para mi sorpresa se encontraba entre abierta abriéndose completamente en cosa de segundos, dejándome ver que Ivan se encontraba al interior del establo. Me tense un poco y camine dentro al ver que se había girado a mirarme, todo parecía que se encontraba tranquilo, pues acariciaba a los caballos y su mirada era como la de un niño acariciando a sus mascotas.

-Oh, Gilbert, ya veo que aún no terminabas de limpiar los establos ¿A dónde habías ido? -.

Tome una de las escobas y continúe barriendo el lugar mientras que Braginski no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Había ido al baño… Es todo… ¿Acaso se te olvida que también necesitamos ir a cagar? -.

Ivan sonrió al escucharme y dejo escapar una leve risilla, seguramente provocada por mi vulgar forma de expresarme al final. Se giró hacia mi aun mostrándome que se encontraba tranquilo, al menos parecía que aún no tendría que ponerme totalmente en guardia con él, pero había que prevenir.

-Y ya veo que el baño que visitaste fue el que está cerca de mi habitación Prusia, me hubieras dicho que te lastimaste la mano, te hubiera vendado yo~-.

Con un tono juguetón se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano izquierda para alzarla dejando al descubierto la venda que trataba de ocultar. La observo unos instantes y me miro de cierta forma un poco más fría.

\- ¿Te gusto el lugar? -.

\- ¿C-cómo? -.

\- Que, si crees que era un lindo cuarto, ¿Eres tonto? Bueno eso lo sospechaba desde que te rescaté del hielo cuando éramos niños, pero creí que se te había quitado-.

Me sonroje al escucharlo, podía sentir el ardor de mis mejillas quemando como un infierno ¿Aun recordaba aquello? Era muy humillante que él lo dijera, sobre todo de esa manera, le arrebate de un tirón mi mano, para luego apartarme unos cuantos pasos.

- _Da_ … Es un lindo cuarto, ¿y que sacas hablando de eso? Demonios Rusia, han pasado siglos desde que ocurrió, olvidado de una vez, además no me rescataste, tal y como yo lo recuerdo yo me salve solo y luego me salve de que me ahorcaras hasta morir-.

\- ¿Eh? De que hablas, así no fue como paso… ¿No lo recuerdas? Que malo eres Prusia-.

Se giró nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a uno de los caballos y comenzaba a cepillarlo, le observe unos instantes mientras recordaba lo ocurrido aquel día… Realmente si recordaba todo lo ocurrido aquel día, el día en que mis tropas como orden teutónica se toparon con las de él cuándo era la República de Nóvgorod y por su culpa, por no insistir en que dejáramos el hielo acabamos cayendo a las frías aguas en las que casi nos ahogamos.

-Con respecto al cuarto de baño Prusia-.

Mi piel se erizo al escucharlo, casi suelto la escoba y una de las cubetas que tenía sujeta, lo mire de reojo para ver cómo estaba reaccionando el _rusky_ y para mi sorpresa seguía viéndose muy tranquilo acariciando el pelaje negro del caballo al que acariciaba.

\- Dime Rusia… -.

\- Como puedo ver que te gusta tanto meterte a lugares ajenos, agregare a tus labores el orden de mi habitación y aquel cuarto de baño que te gusta tanto-.

Hijo de p….. Con la cantidad de tonterías que tenía que hacer al día además tendría que encargarme de su maldita limpieza ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué le enjabonara la espalda o que masticara su maldita comida? Termine de limpiar el establo y me encabronaba al ver que Rusia aún seguía allí… Al parecer quería cepillar a los cinco caballos de la casa… dos veces cada uno… ¿Qué demonios quería? Entonces lo recordé, y como si un balde de agua fría se tratara reaccione de una vez… ¨La cerveza¨ Si Ivan seguía allí seguramente descubriría a Estonia y yo podía irme despidiendo de la cerveza…

Tome uno de los baldes que aun tenia agua limpia y vertí sobre Braginski todo el líquido, seguramente no me pasaría algo bueno, pero me iría mejor al cómo me hubiera ido si lo golpeaba, no dejaría que el ruso arruinara mi oportunidad de volver a sentir la cebada en mi garganta

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que ha sido eso Gilbert? -.

\- Guerra de agua Braginski, que te recuerde a cuando casi nos ahogas de niños-.

Puede sentir como la energía negativa de Ivan me envolvía, su aura asesina deseaba atraparme apenas respondiera erróneamente su pregunta, mas apenas termine mi oración algo se tranquilizó y hasta los caballos pudieron ponerse más tranquilos junto a nosotros.

-Oh~ Ya veo entonces quieres que te vuelva a salvar del agua fría ¿no? -.

Mi cuerpo fue alzando sin esfuerzo por Rusia, sujetándome entre sus dos brazos como si de una chica me tratara, lo trate de empujar para que me dejara ir, pero el bastardo simplemente se limitaba a sonreír hasta sacarme del establo. Camino simplemente por los terrenos de su casa como si estuviera buscando algo, aguantando todos mis golpes para lograr zafarme… Demonios, el maldito de Ivan estaba frio por causa de haberle arrojado agua e incluso mi ropa se comenzaba a mojar al estar tanto tiempo en contacto con él.

\- ¡Bájame ya! -.

\- Aun no puedo Prusia, estoy cumpliendo con lo que pediste -.

\- ¿¡Huh!? ¡Ya dime a donde me llevas! -

Mi cara se debió volver blanca cuando observe que caminaba hacia la enorme pileta de la casa, me agite con mayor desesperación, pero mis intentos eran inútiles ante las intenciones de Braginski, quien se acercaba con cada gigante paso más y más a la pileta hasta que…

-Ups~ -.

Un enorme sonido de agua salpicando se escuchó mientras comenzaba a toser agitadamente mientras me ponía de pie y me sujetaba los brazos comenzando a maldecir. Ivan simplemente sonrío, observando lo empapado que yo había quedado… Ese maldito me las pagaría en algún momento, pero quizás sería cuando me hubiese cambiado de ropa le demostraría que el perdedor terminaría siendo él aun que mejor se lo demostraba enseguida y de un tirón a su bufanda lo arrastre a que cayera con sus torpes pies en la pileta.

 _\- ¡Hahahaha!_ _ **Cof cof**_ … ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Rusia? Ya te hacía falta un baño ¡ ** _Ashu!_** _-._

De un tirón acabe nuevamente sentado en la pileta, el agua de la estatua caía justo sobre mí lo que me cabreo un poco pues no deseaba jugar realmente con el idiota de Rusia, pero tampoco quería que sintiera que me había ganado otra vez. Me trate de incorporar nuevamente para hacer alguna que otra jugada, mas la herida de mi mano izquierda se hizo presente por el brusco movimiento además de que me había apoyado en ella para levantarme. Tan solo fueron segundos, pero volví a resbalar dentro de la pileta, cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude esperando un impacto un tanto doloroso que nunca llego.

\- ¿Prusia estas bien? -.

Abrí los ojos para observar los orbes violetas que me miraban desde arriba, el bastardo de Ivan me había recibido antes de caer y ambos ahora estábamos siendo empapados por el agua de la pileta que caía justo encima de nosotros. Hice un leve chasquido con la lengua y me separe de Rusia para salir de una vez por todas del agua, una vez fuera de la fuente di media vuelta y estire mi brazo derecho hacia él.

\- Ven… Hace mucho frió para que nos quedemos todo el día en el agua-.

Rusia me dirigió una leve sonrisa antes de proceder a tomar mi mano y a salir de las frías aguas de una vez, nos miramos por un breve momento antes de que ambo estornudáramos producto al frió y riéramos minutos antes de despedirnos e irnos cada uno por su lado, al parecer el agua nos había enfriado los humos que pudimos tener en algún momento y la situación al final se dio de una forma tan natural que me sentí muy extraño, no era como las anteriores veces de estar con él, aquella acabo por ser divertida, agradable… Eso era molesto.

Volví a la mansión congelado por las ropas que llevaba encima, realmente por culpa de ese estúpido de Rusia no me veía para nada asombroso en aquel instante, además de escuchar las leves risillas de Hungría después de verme empapado en los pasillos, no pude evitar fruncir levemente el ceño mientras maldecía camino a mi habitación. Estuve allí solamente por un pequeño instante hasta encontrar ropa nueva, lamentablemente no era tan abrigadora como la que había encontrado aquella mañana, pero serviría para terminar mis deberes y poder disfrutar de una vez por todas la cerveza que Estonia me traería.

El día fue largo, lo que me tenía un poco con los nervios de punta, como tuve que encargarme de más cosas de las que me tocaban en un comienzo no logre ver a los bálticos cuando volvieron y mucho menos tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a la cocina a almorzar con los demás. Lo importante en aquel momento era dejar todo reluciente, incluyendo el enorme baño principal del ruso idiota para al final del día poder beber mis cervezas tranquilo en el establo...

* * *

Próximamente en unos días subiré la segunda parte del primer capitulo.


End file.
